


I will protect you

by OneBossyPrincess



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Caring, Gen, Problems, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBossyPrincess/pseuds/OneBossyPrincess
Summary: Ralph told his brothers that he would always be there for them . All they had was call out his name and he would be there in a heartbeat . Even when they couldn't call out his name he said he would come to them when they needed help . That was a promise he would always keep .





	I will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rise Of The Teenage Multan Ninja turtles . But I do own the four of my characters .

Ralph was strong . Leo , Donnie and Mikey knew that . What they didn't know was just how strong their brother was. It was on this day that everything they knew about thier brother finally made sense . They never understood how much he had been holding back his strength . Leo personally realized whenever the two were play fighting or were wrestling, Ralph had been pulling punches . On those rare occasions where he sometimes won he now knew that his older brother had let him. He realized how gentle he must have been when he fought with him and even then Leo still felt a little pain so he always assumed that they were real hits . Donnie himself realized whenever his older brother came into his lab how he made himself small or he at least try to. Looking back on it maybe that was the reason why he never came into his lab that often. Cause he must have been afraid that he would have broke something or crush something or smack something over, he was rather big . Mikey thought about the times he was held by Ralph , it was gentle , loving and caring he never squeezed him too hard or too tight whenever he was in his arms . He remembered those times when they were little ,Ralph always carried a teddy bear around with him like he was practicing carrying someone. He realized that Ralph must have been making sure he never would hurt them while he held them .

 

The morning started of normal . Leo woke up then Mikey and the two said good morning to each other  and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast . Usually cereal or pancakes , but Mikey wanted waffles this morning. Leo said he would help Mikey while he made them . He took the blue mixing bowl from the top shelf and the wide griddler from the other top shelf across the room and placed it on the table in the center of the kitchen . While Mikey got out the flour , milk , sugar ,salt , eggs , baking powder, butter and honey . Then he carefully mixed in each ingredient. While Leo plugged in the griddler and sprayed some non stick on it . 

 

"We're making waffles Leo " Mikey said enthusiastically

"But I wanted pancakes " Leo said looking at his brother

"No waffles" Mikey shouted back

" We should just make pancakes we can make more food that way" Leo stated

"No we had pancakes yesterday and I want waffles so I'm making them" Mikey yelled , now looking at his brother too

"No Pancakes" !! Leo yelled back

" Donnie "!!! Mikey yelled and stomped his foot

"Donnie is gonna want pancakes , you already know that ." Leo said smugly

"Ralph " !!! Mikey yelled 

 

Donnie came into the kitchen and walked straight past his two brothers to the coffee machine . Usually he would say good morning but it seemed like his mind was somewhere else today . After his coffee was made he pored it into his dark purple mug and took a slip sighing as he did . Like most nights he didn't get much sleep because he was working on repairs . Soon Ralph walked into the room but he looked like he had been up before the rest of his brothers because he already had on his gear . He walked past Leo and Mikey and turned the griddler down and then walked over to Donnie to grab the two waffle irons they had . Then he plugged them in by the griddler . 

 

"Enough " Ralph shouted 

"But-" Mikey started

" We gonna have waffles and pancakes" Ralph told them, "and maybe some bacon". Ralph said .

"But"- Mikey said only to be cut off

"But nothing , you heard Ralph" Leo said smirking .

"Fine " Mikey said and crossed his arms.

"So get started on cooking " Leo said 

"I will be making the waffles first and then the pancakes " Mikey said narrowing his eyes

"Mikey you- " Leo started

"Both of you, share the batter " Ralph said cutting off Leo.

 

So Mikey poured the mixture into the two waffle irons first and closed down the lids . Then Leo took the bowl and poured out  some four  times . Ralph passed Leo some bacon and he put the pieces on the griddler. Then he walk over to where Donnie sat by the other table in the back . Donnie looked more awake now but stilled looked really tired. He was holding up his head with his hand, His eyes were a little bloodshot and his drawn eyebrows were a little smeared . It's seems he didn't even take off his gear from the night before . Ralph frowned at that , he wish his brother would take better care of himself . Because whenever he would try to set bedtimes rules for him the softshell would either break them or show no regard for them. Sometimes the only way for Donnie to get a good night sleep is if Ralph made him sleep with him in his own room . He had to do it once before , when the poor guy was passing out every few seconds because he didn't sleep for four days straight . Ralph had picked up the reluctant turtle  from his desk in his lab and took him to his room and held him in his bed so he couldn't escape . In a couple of moments Donnie was gone sleeping soundly. Ralph may have to do it again but it was usually a last resort , it always made Donnie embarrassed when it happened.

 

"Are you sleeping well " Ralph asked Donnie

"...I'm fine " Donnie grumbled

"You don't look fine " Ralph said sensing his brother fatigue 

"Well I am" Donnie snapped

"...why don't you go back to sleep after breakfast" ? Ralph said gently , he could tell Donnie was still a little mad from yesterday night.

"No I got to fix 'somebody's' shell hog , because somebody wanted to pop off the tire doing a wheelie " Donnie sent a glare to Leo.

"I said I was sorry "!! Leo shouted

"Well sorry isn't going to fix it " Donnie shouted back

"Oh my God , here we go" Leo sighed 

" Do you know how long I worked on those two bikes ? Do you have any idea how hard it was to find four tires of that size and to find two useable motorcycle bodies and the engines. And let's not forget about the paint , do you think it's easy to come across"?

"No Donnie... how long did it take " ? Leo asked sarcastically

" The stuff just doesn't appear from thin air Leo" ," It takes time , energy and brainpower" Donnie said looking over at his brother

"Ughhh...what do you want me to do" ? " Because I already apologized and you won't forgive me" Leo said crossing his arms

" I want you not to dumb stuff with my inventions that's what I want " Donnie said with a harsh tone

" How is doing a wheelie consider dumb "?! "It's a wheelie...a wheelie is cool , it has to be done on a motorcycle "!! Leo asked waving his hands

"Not on my motorcycle it doesn't "!!! Donnie shouted

" It was given to me, you can't tell someone how to use something given to them " !! Leo said walking over to Donnie.

"No it looks like I need to because you clearly don't know how to use it "!!! Donnie said while standing up to his brother.

"Are you calling me dumb "??!! Leo said pointing his finger at Donnie

"Oh I'm sorry , did it seem that way "? Donnie said sarcastically , God forbid someone should make you feel incompetent"

"I don't know what that last word meant , but fuck you too" ! Leo shouted and balled his hands into fists .

"Real mature Leo" Donnie said rolling his eyes and balled up his hands as well.

" ENOUGH"!! Ralph shouted and pushed the two brothers apart ."Donnie , Leo did apologize and he offered to help you fix the bike , let him make amends . Leo, I want you to be more careful with Donnie's inventions . Some of them are only prototypes meaning it's just one of it kind , okay "?

"Okay" they both said through gritted teeth  .

"Good" Ralph said while walking over to the griddler .

Mikey had watching the pancakes and had put in another set as with the waffles so breakfast was almost ready . He took out their plates and put the pancakes on them with some of the bacon . Then Ralph and Mikey walked back over to the table with the food . Ralph also stopped by the fridge and took out a pitcher of orange juice. Everyone but Mikey had pancakes and some bacon . But Mikey was happy with his waffles , he poured syrup all over them and began to smash . The rest of them ate too . When they were almost done Ralph spoke .

 

"Guys I have something important I want to tell you " Ralph started

" What is it " Leo asked 

" I'm going on a solo mission after breakfast and I won't be back until late tonight" Ralph spoke and took another bite of bacon

"Where are you gonna go " ? Mikey asked

" I can't tell y'all that " Ralph said

"Why not"? Donnie asked and slipped at his coffee

" Because y'all don't need to know " Ralph said simply

"Yea but we want to , so you should tell us " Leo said before taking a bite of the bacon.

"You can't always get what you want , the earth doesn't rotate that way " Ralph said .

"Is it so bad that we know where" ? Donnie asked 

"Yea what if we need your help but we don't know where you are so we can't go to you " ? Mikey questioned

"If you guys need help, I will find you " Ralph answered 

"What time will you be back " ? Mikey asked with a worried voice.

"Probably around 12 or maybe 1 " Ralph told them .

"That's too long" Mikey whined 

 " I'm bringing my cellphone , so you guys can keep in contact , okay " Ralph said 

" You never been gone that long though" Donnie said

"Lemme come with you " Leo said

"NO..this my solo mission " Ralph said with a low  threatening voice.

Leo fliched slightly at his tone . He knew his brother meant those words . But Ralph was never gone that long before . At most he would be gone for 7 hours on his solo missions but now it was for 17 hours . Because it was 8 o'clock now . He knew Mikey was worried whenever his brother was gone for more than 4 hours but now the little guy would have to endure 17 hours without him . The thought even made him worry . He knew if he was worried then Donnie should be too. Glacing over at him he saw Donnie looking a little concerned.

" Leo's in charge while I'm gone " Ralph stated

" Me"??!! Leo asked . Of course he always jumped with joy at the idea of being in charge but now he felt the weight of responsibility being placed on his shoulders . It felt heavy and he almost didn't like it.

"Yes you " Ralph told him while pointing his way.

".. Okay..." Leo said

" Now I want the two of you to listen to Leo, understand ? Ralph said

Mikey and Donnie nodded thier heads .

"Good , and when you go out on patrol , stay together and be on the lookout . Only spend a hour or two out and if you don't see anything then come straight back home , alright ?

They all nodded thier heads .

"Good , now when I'm gone I don't want none of you to call me , I only want to see text messages. And don't think the worst if you don't see me text you back right away. Alright  "?

"... Alright" Donnie and Leo said together

Ralph looked beside him where Mikey sat . The little box turtle had bubbly eyes . Ralph had a feeling he would start to cry even before he left . He knew Mikey could be all tough and fine without him , but only for a little while . He reached over and gently pat him on the head .

" Its only for a while" Ralph said slowly

" I Know , I'll be alright " Mikey said .

Ralph grunted and then got up from the table and carried thier empty dishes to the sink to wash them out . His brothers just stared at his shell and thought . Both Donnie and Leo knew that Ralph would more or less be okay on his solo mission . So they weren't too worried. But Mikey was , he never been away from his brother for 17 hours. What if something happened to them on patrol ? What if Ralph didn't come back ? . He just sat there thinking the worst but didn't let it show, he had to be tough. When Ralph was done washing he walked out of the kitchen to the the center of the lair where they would skateboard . He walked into his room and came out with a red and black duffle bag and he slugged it over his shoulder. He stood by the tunnel that would lead him outside and his brothers lined up behind him .

"Remember the two of you listen to Leo. Don't cause any trouble for pops either" Ralph said.

"Yes " they all said

"Leo don't fuck shit up , you hear me ? Trust your gut not your head . And if Donnie or Mikey have something to say listen to them " Ralph stated 

" When have I ever fucked shit up " ? Leo asked

" I don't have to answer that question, " Ralph said rolling his eyes.

"Okay Fine". Leo said

"Don't say okay and you don't do it . The two of you be nice to Mikey and all of you don't mess with April. She has a final essay that's due and needs to focus ." Ralph warned

 

By this time Mikey had given up on his tough attitude . His tears began to fall and little whimpers came from his mouth . Ralph turned his attention away from Mikey . He that knew his brother was crying for two reasons . One was because he was going to miss his older brother and the second was because somehow whenever he cried he would always get comfort and his way . But not this time . " Alright I'm heading out " and he turned to go but felt a tug on his duffle bag .

"D.. don't....g-go...." Mikey whimpered.

Ralph gently removed Mikey's hand from his duffle bag and picked up the sobbing turtle . He gave a quick hug and a kiss on the head before setting him back down on the floor . Then he kissed  Leo and Donnie on their foreheads too .

"I'm going now " Ralph said and then he left ...

 

That was three hours ago and everything seems fine . Donnie did indeed listen to Ralph so he and Leo were fixing the shell hog . And since Mikey said he was fine he was in his room while the two stayed in the lab .

"Where do you think he went "? Leo asked

"I honestly don't know, he didn't take the other shell hog so I can't track him " Donnie repiled

" What about his cellphone" Leo asked

"Already tried , his phone isn't showing up . He made sure to cover his tracks " Donnie repiled

" Do you think he went to the mutant cafe "? Leo asked while he checked the tire before rolling the tire over to Donnie

" Maybe but I can't say for sure" Donnie repiled he was a little busy fixing the front tire . 

"I bet he went there or the mystic city . But I wonder what he would go there to do ". Leo said and tapped on his chin , thinking.

" Maybe he's picking or dropping off something. Pass me the wrench  " Donnie said 

 " Did you think they have strip clubs in the mystic city ? Leo asked while handing Donnie the wrench

" W-WHAT" ??!!! Donnie sputtered and dropped the wrench .

Leo bent down and picked up the wrench. Handing it back to him." Don't act surprised , you know what strip clubs are "

" I know what they are but why do you think Ralph would go to one " Donnie asked . His face a little flushed .

" I don't know , why else would he not let us go with him "? Leo questioned

" There could always be a more logical reason than that one Leo " Donnie said and wipe the bolts 

" So seeing some boobs and booty isn't logical"? Leo asked 

" You really have no filter , do you " ? Donnie said looking away to hide a flushed face 

"Nope, but don't act all like you're innocent " Leo said grinning .

" Whatever " Donnie muttered rolling his eyes . Still a little embarrassed .

" He'll come back soon, you know " Leo spoke more for himself than for Donnie

" I know " Donnie said , " hey do you think father knows where he went " ?

" He might, let's ask him " Leo said

 

So the two brothers ran out of the lab and into the living room where their dad was sitting in his easy chair watching a soap opera while eating cake and other junk food.

" But I love you , Daniel "!! The girl spoke

" No you don't , you just had sex with my homeboy and you wanna say you love me " the guy Daniel shouted

" No I didn't , he's lying to you . He wants to break us up "!!  She yelled again

" Why would he do that robin " ?!! Daniel said

" Because he likes you and doesn't want me to have you " Robin said

" Are you crazy , he has a girlfriend " Daniel said

" That's just a friend staying with him and in turn she pretends to be his girlfriend ." Robin said

" You expect me to believe that " Daniel asked

"Yes! And listen I have something to tell you " robin said more calmly

"Hey Dad, Leo spoke , do you know where Ralph went "? Getting in front of the giant whiteboard.

" Move blue , this show is getting good " splinter said fanning his hand at him . Splinter said

"We just wanna know " Donnie said 

" I do not know where red is . Now leave me , treasure is about to tell Daniel about her new baby  " splinter shouted and waved his hand at tgem

 

Both brothers looked at each other then walked away. " I'm not gonna lie that show did look a little interesting " Leo said . " That's cause you like drama " Donnie said . Donnie walked back to his lab and said he would be okay without Leo's help cause all he had to do was change the oil and tighten the bolts and he would be done . So the slider went to check on Mikey . He went in his room but didn't find him in there so he went into the kitchen and found him mixing something in a bowl .

"Whatchu doing key-key " Leo asked

Mikey looked up and glared at him because of the nickname . " What dose it look like I'm doing " 

" It looks like your mixing something in a bowl . But I wanna know what you're making " Leo said calmly.

" Triple decker chocolate chip cake " Mikeye said

" That wasn't so hard to say " Leo said softly

The box turtle just rolled his eyes . But leo was used that . He was also gald that Mikey was cooking cause that usually made him feel better . "Well I'm gonna leave you to it " he said and pet his head and Mikey just grunted in reply . He walked out of the kitchen then went to the game room . That should distract him a little . And it did for a little while but he got a little bored so he decided to skateboard . Plus by this time he looked checking on his phone , 12:30 , Mikey's cake should be baked , cooled and frosted . Leo was also smelling something good baking. So he firgured he would eat something then skateboard . So Leo walked out of the game room and into the kitchen . He found Donnie at the table waiting it seemed and he looked over at the oven to find Mikey squatting to take out 2 large pizza out of the oven . Leo licked his lips . One was a 4 cheese pizza and the other was a mix of veggie and meat . Mikey had set each pizza down to let them cool while he took out some plates . 

"Did you fix my bike Donnie " Leo asked

"Yes I was able to " Donnie repiled

" Thank you " Leo said smiling

" Actually I may have designed the wheels a little bit slack so you may have helped me improve the function quality . I think you'll find that you are more capable of doing a wheelie on your shell hog now" Donnie said confidently and quiet proud .

"What ? No way ! " Leo said grinning

"Yes way and your welcome " Donnie said smirking .

" I can't wait to go on patrol , we are so gonna take them out for a spin ." Leo said rubbing his hand together .

"Donnie you can ride with Mikey cause I'm gonna be popping wheelies " Leo said sticking his tongue out 

" I prefer my jetpack" Donnie said pointing at his armored shell .

"Alright "Leo said 

Mikey came over to the table and set down four plates and then realised his mistake his eyes started to get watery .

"Aww it's okay " Leo said wrapping a arm around his brother

" I.. m-miss.. him" Mikey whimpered

"Ralph will be back soon , you know that " Leo said patting his brother's head

"He.. won't..not..til..til.another...t-twellve hours." Mikey sobbed

Leo looked over at Donnie and mouthed " do something"

" ... Don't cry Michael.. Uh don't we text Ralph" ? Donnie suggested.

".. really.".? Mikey said hopefully

" Yea he said we could" Donnie said

".. okay..but... I don't... know... how to start " Mikey said and sniffled

" Just ask if he's okay and if he ate already" Leo said

So Mikey took out his phone and shyly type , " Hi Ralph. Are you okay ? , Did you eat yet ?" He felt a little embarrassed and he wasn't sure why . Maybe it wasn't embarrassment but nervousness . He waited but now response came . He was getting a little concerned but then remembered Ralph said he may not be able to respond to their text right away. So in the meantime he could keep a little busy till their brother texted back.

 

Mikey began to cut each pizza into slices and then did the same with his triple chocolate chip cake . And put three slices into three plates and then let his brothers take the slices of pizza they wanted . And he took his too. The three of them ate smacking, thier lips . Then when they were done Donnie said he would wash the dishes . By that he meant Sheldon 2.0 his robot would wash the dishes  . While that was gonna on Mikey had been staring at his phone screen. He been typing another message to send to Ralph only to delete it and sigh . 

"Something wrong Miguel " Leo asked

 "....it's nothing " Mikey said

"Ralph will be back soon " Leo said

" I know " Mikey said

 " Check your phone, maybe he texted back " Leo suggested

 

So Mikey looked down at his phone ...nope still nothing . He sighed and then walked away .

"I'm gonna go skateboard " Mikey said walking out the kitchen.

" He's really taking it hard " Leo said worried

"Ralph is like a comfort source , it like not having teddy bear when you're sad . Or imagine not having your sword in fight ." Donnie said 

"Hmm..when you say it like that , I would be stressed out too" Leo said . 

" He'll get over it . Hopefully " Donnie said 

" I still wonder where Ralph is " Leo said tapping his chin

" Wherever he is he should be safe " Donnie said and began tapping on his tablet.

"Well I know that ..but he could have least told us where he was going. Leo said thinking .

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait " Donnie said .

And they did...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says "your oc" but I meant four characters that I'm putting into this story . You'll meet them in the next chapter.


End file.
